


[星弘] 孩子們還醒著

by yyccc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 8





	[星弘] 孩子們還醒著

那是一個平常不過的夏天夜晚。  
因為疫情的關係，他們被迫享受突如其來的長假，已經賦閒好一段時間，今天也跟此前的許多天一樣，各自在宿舍做著消磨時間的休閒活動。弟弟們在客廳鬧哄哄打著電動，不玩遊戲的朴星和坐在自己房間的書桌前幫新組裝的鋼彈模型上漆，明明是需要集中注意力的精細工作，他卻有些心不在焉。

若要說被迫休假有帶來什麼好處，唯一的優點大概就是，他們原先半定居在公司的隊長，待在家裡的時間跟著大幅增加了。  
雖說對於不知休假為何物的工作狂而言，「待在家」的意義只不過是換個地方工作，從作業室的皮椅改為窩在客廳沙發，繼續沒日沒夜的作曲，但不管怎麼說，至少相較於以前，最近朴星和總算有點跟金弘中共用一間房的實感。

而現在的他，正被難得待在房間的室友弄得心神不寧。

因為客廳被玩樂中的孩子們霸佔，被趕到房間的金弘中只好抱著筆電，盤腿坐在朴星和的床上工作。

才搬進新宿舍不久，他們兩個運氣最差的人就碰到房間冷氣不冷這種倒楣事，冷氣還沒修好的過渡期中，即使把房門大開，分享客廳吹進來的冷氣，卻也不太夠消散房間裡的暑意，加以筆電運轉產生的熱度，金弘中有點吃不消地叫著好熱好熱，放下腿上的筆電，站起來伸了一個懶腰。

穿著本人極為鍾意，上面滿滿印著鯛魚燒圖案的成套綠色棉質睡衣，金弘中被房間裡過高的溫度弄得煩躁，突發奇想，決定不穿褲子好了，把綠色睡褲脫下後隨手甩到自己的床上，下半身只剩一條略帶彈性的黑色四角褲包覆住重點部位，露出白得刺眼的雙腿。

啊，果然涼多了，他滿足地彎下腰，調整床邊電風扇的角度，內褲與睡衣間空隙露出了一小塊肌膚。

朴星和看著正在努力調整電風扇的室友，吞了一下口水。

穿著幼稚睡衣款式的金弘中活像幼稚園小朋友的放大版，與誘惑一詞完全沾不上邊，加以下半身突兀的黑色四角褲，看起來甚至有點搞笑，但他竟然對眼前怪模怪樣的室友燃起了慾望.......自己莫非是戀童癖嗎？他有些心虛的想著。

他們好久沒做了。

疫情不只把金弘中帶回宿舍，也使得其他成員難以離開家門，是以假期裡的宿舍永遠熱鬧，24小時總有人在喧鬧，毫無偷歡的空檔。忍到極限的朴星和看著戀人白皙的雙腿，像個剛進入青春期的國中生一樣躁動不已，他放下手中的模型，走到金弘中後面一把抱住。

「幹嘛啦，好熱」金弘中絮絮叨叨地抱怨著，他無視金弘中的碎念，將嘴唇貼上眼前的後頸舔吻著，抱怨聲逐漸轉為細碎的呼吸聲。  
「不要啦，孩子們都在客廳耶」嘴上這麼說著，金弘中卻絲毫沒有制止他的意思，於是朴星和的手進一步伸進那件幼稚睡衣下擺，找到金弘中的乳頭逗弄著，金弘中也不甘示弱的把手往後伸，碰觸他已經抬頭的性器。

客廳玩著實況足球的一夥人突然爆出大笑和鼓譟，好像是在為分組賽的輸贏下賭注，姜呂尚尤其興奮的不停嚷著「炸雞、炸雞」，過大的噪音讓他們兩人暫時從情慾中清醒了片刻。  
「....我去關門」  
「快去」  
朴星和移動到門口，盡量不引起客廳人們的注意，悄悄關上門、落了鎖。被慾火沖昏頭的腦袋只想著把縱慾的風險降低一點，而沒有要停止動作的意思，好在另一人的思緒並無不同，朴星和才轉身就被金弘中勾著脖子索吻，兩人一起倒在他的床上。

一邊唇舌交纏一邊互相撩撥，他感覺今天戀人格外熱情，看來停機許久憋不住的不只有他一人。床上還擺著金弘中的筆電，他一手把礙事的筆電放在床邊地板上，同時想到要去拿保險套，還沒行動卻被金弘中拉著手往自己身上摸。  
「......今天不要戴啦，又沒關係。」含糊不清地吐出彆扭的邀請，金弘中臉頰紅透的同時卻雙腿大開磨蹭著他的下體，可愛又色情的模樣讓朴星和更興奮了一點。

他隔著四角褲撫摸金弘中，內褲已經被勃起的性器撐起明顯的形狀，他的手掌卻還包覆著凸起處，不急不徐地上下移動，金弘中喘著氣，不滿地瞪他。  
「呀。」  
小貓咪沙啞甜美的嗓音發出威脅，卻更像是在撒嬌，朴星和笑起來，靠在金弘中耳邊用低沉的嗓音安撫著，手也沒閒著，從四角褲的褲管伸進去揉捏裡頭的陰莖，馬上就聽到變得粗重的喘息聲。  
「小心，孩子們還在外面，不能發出聲音喔。」  
關懷的口氣不小心帶上笑意，金弘中勾著他的脖子，抬頭洩憤似地咬了一口他的肩膀。張口咬下的動作看似兇狠，力道卻輕得一點痛感也沒有，他的戀人總是這樣，看起來張牙舞爪，但從來捨不得傷他分毫。

從床頭撈出潤滑液擠在手上，朴星和再度把手伸進金弘中的褲管，這次他的手滑向後頭的臀縫，四角褲被撐得緊繃，阻礙了動作的進行。  
「先讓我脫褲子。」腿根被勒得不舒服的金弘中喊了暫停，然後看他一眼，「你也脫啦，上衣也脫掉！」  
他們憋著笑，靜默地快速脫掉衣服，身體又交纏在一起，朴星和把手伸進臀縫裡的後穴幫金弘中進行擴張，沒花很多時間就感受到裡面放鬆下來，他的手指找到前列腺處緩緩按壓，金弘中整張臉埋在他的胸口，死命忍住叫聲。  
「弘中啊，你這樣要不能呼吸了？」  
「你快點進來啦！」  
多年相處之下，朴星和已熟悉命令口氣下包藏的撒嬌和請求，不再吊胃口，他把自己硬得有些發痛的性器依指示送進了金弘中體內。

房間裡一片寂靜，只有他們壓抑的喘息，以及客廳傳來的聊天和電玩音效聲，金弘中的腿被彎折著，臀部微微抬起讓他進入，他雙手撐在金弘中身體的兩側，用力動著腰，久未享受快感的戀人被他頂弄不久就全身冒汗、面色潮紅，叫著他的名字射精了，朴星和體貼地想緩一緩，金弘中卻雙腿夾緊他的腰，用沙啞的聲音邀請著他的放縱。  
「星和、唔、不用停下來......」  
他繼續抽插動作，彎身埋首在戀人的頸邊，視線所及是脖子與鎖骨交界那顆黑色的小痣，他一向覺得那顆痣性感極了，含糊地邊親吻邊呢喃著平時怎麼也說不出口的情話。

外頭因為打賭終於分出勝負而再度騷動起來，鄭友榮高亢的笑聲和「丁潤浩請客」的吶喊聲傳進房間。  
「也要問弘中哥和星和哥要吃什麼口味吧！」崔傘的聲音讓正在纏綿的兩個人身體瞬間緊繃，驚恐的對視，交換了一個「怎麼辦」的眼神。  
一向體貼的弟弟那份善良的心意在此刻帶來了危機，正當朴星和猶豫著要不要拔出來緊急穿上褲子時，外頭傳來淡漠的阻止，伴隨響亮的拍肩聲。  
「唉，笨蛋，不用問他們啦，別去打擾人家。」

謝了友榮。朴星和在心裡頻頻對救了自己的弟弟行大禮，又帶著點心虛——  
「鄭友榮一定知道我們在幹嘛。」  
金弘中嘀咕著說出了他心裡所想，接著卻任性地嚷著「不管了」，再度開始向他索吻，手指甚至變本加厲玩起他的乳頭。

好，說的也是，不管了。  
他放下對外頭孩子們的擔憂雜念，再度吻上戀人的唇，決定全心享受難得的性福時刻。

\--

「弘中，去洗澡。」  
朴星和搖晃著情事結束就立馬閉眼，即將進入夢鄉的金弘中。  
「明天再洗......」金弘中睡眼惺忪的拖延，然而在保持乾淨這方面，朴星和的底限不容妥協。  
「怎麼能明天再洗啦。」他無奈地繼續搖晃著金弘中的肩膀，卻被一掌把他的臉往外推，只好起身把房門開了小縫往外看。

客廳的燈關了，弟弟們各自回房打起電腦遊戲，他回過頭，無預警的「嘿咻」一聲，攔腰抱起床上耍賴的小不點，勾住他脖子的戀人看來挺開心的，發出小小的悶笑聲。  
「不洗澡不行。」他順手拿了換洗衣物往金弘中懷裡塞，就直接把人公主抱著到浴室清洗。

本意是要潔淨身體，但鴛鴦浴洗著洗著，他們又毫不意外地擦槍走火，妥協著用手互相解決了一次，金弘中用沐浴乳搓洗著手上精液的同時不禁轉過頭對他說「再這樣下去永遠都洗不完」。

「身體擦乾。」朴星和把毛巾扔給金弘中，大略擦過身體後，兩人擠在浴室前的鏡子一起刷牙。  
鏡子不大，但足夠讓人端詳映照其中的上半身。漱完口，金弘中抬頭看他，有點煩惱的問道。  
「胖了吧？我最近好像有點太誇張了。」  
他放下牙刷，伸手去捏金弘中永遠軟乎乎、最近好像變得更軟一點的寶寶肚子，認真的跟金弘中說：「不用太努力減，幫我多吃一點啊。」  
金弘中聞言也伸手摸了摸他已隱約成形的腹肌。  
「真的有一點形狀出來了耶。」  
「但是不會太瘦了嗎？」讚嘆完以後金弘中還是忍不住叨念起來，最後那雙圓滾滾的大眼睛看著他，誠心的說了一句「辛苦了。」

「怎麼來的就要怎麼回去啊。」  
要走出浴室時金弘中又開始耍賴，看著在弟弟們面前絕不露出無賴樣的戀人，截然不同的態度讓朴星和啼笑皆非，卻也有一種自己被特別對待的優越感，他一面說著好好好，背著金弘中走回房間，碰到正要走去廚房拿飲料的鄭友榮。

看到哥哥們的肉麻樣，鄭友榮受不了的開口。「我說哥啊......」  
「剛才謝謝啦，友榮」話還沒說完就被打斷，金弘中乾脆地道了謝，只是弟弟的說教還沒結束。  
「我說，沒有我掩護的話看你們怎麼辦？」鄭友榮兀自碎念著，兩個哥哥乾笑賠罪說下次不會了，膩歪地走回房間，鄭友榮看著他們的背影，還想說什麼，最後決定閉嘴，嘆了一口氣。

算了，至少他們看起來心情都很好，尤其是星和哥，滿面春風的樣子終於不再像個深宮怨婦。

「只是.....就不能再等一等嗎，孩子們都還醒著啊！」

最終他還是忍不住，在黑暗的客廳自言自語地吐出錯過時機的抱怨以後，拎著冰涼的可樂，晃悠著走回了房間。

Fin.


End file.
